Consumers develop preferences for particular types of food based upon texture, (i.e., the tactile experience caused by the food in their mouths in conjunction with the food's distinct visual, physical and chemical characteristics). For example, fried, battered and battered/breaded foods are extremely popular because so many people have developed a liking for the crisp texture, golden brown appearance, and fresh fried taste of such foods.
Unfortunately, once prepared, the crisp texture, golden brown appearance, and fresh fried taste of conventionally fried foods are difficult to maintain. This problem is particularly acute in situations such as those encountered in fast food restaurants, where battered and battered/breaded foods are fried up and then held for a period of time before they are purchased and consumed. This problem is also of concern with respect to frozen and refrigerated battered/breaded foods which are purchased by consumers for final preparation in the home.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to develop fried battered and battered/breaded foods which have the crisp texture, golden brown appearance, and fresh fried taste of conventionally fried foods, yet can be stored after preparation without losing these desirable organoleptic properties.